Since 1994, the National Institute on Aging (NIA) has supported post-doctoral training for two fellows per year as part of the RAND Postdoctoral Training Program in the Study of Aging. Here, we are proposing that NIA extend funding for another five years in support of two fellows per year, beginning in 2016. RAND offers a rich and unique environment for advanced training in the study of aging; that environment is characterized by a strong emphasis on interdisciplinary research and is supported by 10 Centers dedicated to the study of myriad issues of relevance to research in aging, a diverse and distinguished group of scholars, strong mentoring capabilities, excellent facilities and strong research support services, and the availability of formal instruction in various research skills. Al told, 33 researchers will participate as part of the training faculty. We plan to recruit our two fellows from recent Ph.D.'s in demography, economics, gerontology, psychology, sociology, or other relevant disciplines who are just completing their degree or who have a few years of experience. The fellows will pursue programs of advanced research training in the field of aging for up to two years. The postdoctoral program in aging at RAND offers highly individualized training to the fellows, including on-the-job training in the study of aging issues and other training designed to enhance the fellows' analytical and communication skills, and understanding of the responsible conduct of research. Specifically, fellows can enroll in seminars in the Pardee RAND Graduate School (PRGS); participate in courses offered by RAND's statistical, computing, survey, and communications experts; and attend numerous seminars offered at RAND and neighboring universities. The Training Director, mentor, and other training faculty and research support staff will help the fellows prepare research presentations for professional meetings and papers for submission to journals. Fellows will also be encouraged to develop an application for a research project (to be executed after completing their postdoctoral tenure) for submission to a federal agency.